The Beach Volleyball Tournament
by Apricot Anzu
Summary: this story isn't just about playing volleyball games and winning. A certaint character takes things a bit more on what a tournament should be. please read&reveiw.


Sakura goes to a beach volleyball tournament lead by someone she knew in grade 5 before he moved away…

Chapter 1:Just wanting to go.

___________________________

"Please?" Pleaded the auburn haired girl. She clapped her hand together and placed them below her chin.

"I'm sorry but you are only eight-teen years old. I can't let you go on a tournament already." Explained the father of Sakura Kinomoto.

"But everyone else is going! Tomoyo, Meilin, Syaoran, Eriol…and-"

"I'm not sure about this." Fujitaka said, sadly. "I think you're still too young to participate in this."

"Come on dad! There is cash and other prizes to be won." Sakura told him, she put her hands down. "Wouldn't it be great if I came home with all these cool things?"

"Maybe it would be." Fujitaka said as he looked at his almost nineteen-year-old girl. "But wouldn't it be bad if _something _horrible happened?"

"Yeah maybe it would be, but there is Syaoran. I told you he took marital arts and he is coming to the tournament. So he could protect me."

"Yeah maybe it could but what if it was for _girls only?_" He asked.

"Dad, that's impossible." Sakura smiled at him. "Everything you said is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible. If you mom were alive and here…she would be telling you exactly everything I'm telling you now." He glanced at the large picture of Sakura's mother. "I just want you to be my safe little girl. Maybe the tournament will have both genders but you can't just depend on Syaoran to always help, defend or protect you all the time." He looked back at Sakura. "Sometimes you have to work _your up coming problems by yourself." _

Sakura then looked at the pages of the registration forms she was holding in her hand. Then looked at the picture of her mom. She turned her head to meet face-to-face with her dad.

"Dad I've always worked my problems out. And if there's more problems out there somewhere I can face them." A faint smile came onto her lips. "Tell you what, I'll give you now and till tomorrow night to think this over alright?"

"Alright, you should get some sleep." Her father looked at the clock on the wall. "Its 11:47 see you tomorrow."

Sakura stood up hugged her dad good night and walked up the stairs with the forms still in her hand. She open the door to her room, and saw her cute kitten she got just a week ago sleeping on the end of her bed. She walked to her dresser and placed the pages on the desk beside it. She walked to one of her draws and pulled out her pink nightgown. She took off her cloths she wore during the day and put her nightgown over her cloths closest to her skin. She then placed her cloths in the laundry basket that she would wash next day. She then walked over to her bed and slid in and reached over to turn off her night lamp. Her eyes felt heavy, slowly her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

^^^

NEXT DAY

Sakura groggily opened one eye and met with the green eyes of her kitten Kero.

"Meow." Was the word that came from the innocent kitten.

"Kero, good morning." Sakura opened her other eye. She sat up and stretched her arms and patted Kero's head. She looked at her alarm clock, which said 7:38. Sakura's eyes widen. "I'm late!" She screamed. She picked up her cat and place him softly onto the pink rug. She then swung the covers off from her legs and climbed out of bed. She raced to her closet and pulled her uniform out. She took out a few other things and raced to the washroom. 

She quickly stripped off her cloths turned on the water and stepped into the shower. She felt the hot steaming water splash onto her body as a wake up sign. She reached for the conditioner and squirted a tiny bit into her hand and rubbed it into her hair. When she was done washing her hair she took the sponge like ball and squirted some shower gel onto it. She could smell the sweet sent of cherry blossoms in the shower with her. She then rubbed it against her body while having the water splash onto her rinsing the soap off. After she had finished soaping her body she waited a few second for the water to wash the rest of the soap off her, she then turned off the water and grabbed the pink towel that was hers. She wrapped it around her. She stepped out and took another towel a small one and wrapped it around her dark auburn wet hair. She dried her self off and pulled the white towel off her head. It then revealed her dark wet auburn hair that was wet. She put on her white blouse. She then put on her light blue vest with her school's symbol on it. She then put on her stockings and grabbed her remains. 

She raced to her room and put her nightgown into that laundry pile. She walked to her dresser and picked up her hairbrush and quickly began to brush her hair. After she was done she put her brush down. Her kitten Kero sat on her rug innocently watched Sakura walk up and all around her room getting ready for school.

She went over to her desk and noticed something was missing.

"Where did those forms go?" Sakura asked curiously. She picked up her other pages she needed for school.

"Oh well." She grabbed her papers and placed them on her bed. She went to the corner of her room and grabbed her backpack.

She was going to go back and get her papers but she felt a little lick on her leg. She looked down to meet the green eyes of her kitten Kero with her papers in front of him.

"Awww thanks Kero. I'll bring you something special when I get home." She smiled and took the paper off the ground and placed it into her bag. 

She pulled her bag onto her back. She turned around one more time to see her cute adorable kitten. She bent down petted it on the head, stood up straight turned around and disappeared out of her room door.

She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen seeing her dad eating breakfast. She raced over to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice carton and set it on the counter. She then got out a glass from the cupboard and poured some into her glass. 

"Good morning dad." She said, and drunk her juice.

"Good morning and you're late." He told her.

Sakura went over to the sink put her cup there. She then got an apple from the fruit bowl and said, "I know I am."

"See that envelope on the couch can you put that in the mail box for me?" Fujitaka asked.

"Yeah sure." She went to the couch in the living room and got the envelope. She came out and went to the front porch and slipped on her shoes.

"Thank you Sakura." Her dad thanked.

"You're welcome." Sakura opened went out the door and closed it. 

She ran down the street and stopped by large red box with the mail sign on it. She then put the envelope in and continued to run the direction where her school was. 

"You were late again today Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Tomoyo, Meilin and Sakura were walking in the mall. School was done. But they had a lot of homework to do. They already had brought their bags and books home. They just wanted a little time together.

Sakura sighed and looked at the ground sadly. "I know I was, but last night me and my dad were talking about the tournament if I could sign up."

"My parents had already done that." Meilin told them, she looked at Sakura on the other side of her. "He'll let you sign up." Meilin said trying to cheer her up. "I know he will just when you least expect it."

Sakura sighed and looked from the ground and looked ahead of her. "He won't let me. He seems so sure like something _bad _or _horrible _is going to _happen _to me. Do any of you might know what he's trying to tell me?"

Both Tomoyo and Meilin thought for a moment. Could it be true? Is Sakura's dad really trying to tell her something that he knows will happen?

"Dunno."

"Can't figure it out." Tomoyo sadly said. "Sorry. But maybe Meilin is right, he probably signed you up when you least expected it."

Sakura let out a weak smile, "Maybe…just maybe."

"Anyone want any sodas?" Meilin asked, trying to change the subject.

"I do." Sakura and Tomoyo said at the same time.

"Where should I meet you guys in two minutes?" Meilin asked while she pulled her wallet out of her pocket.

"Angie." Sakura smiled.

Tomoyo moved her arms like a windmill, "That where we always go!" she wailed.

Sakura let out her playful smile. "Well Meilin asked me so mmm." She stuck out her tongue playfully.

"See in 2" Meilin said while walking away…

OKAY I'M DONE CHAPTER 1: Just wanting to go. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT THINK Sakura's DAD DID. SIGN UP OR THREW OUT THE PAGES. LATER

Whun, Apricot Anzu


End file.
